In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices using organic EL. Such light-emitting devices are used as illumination devices or display devices, and have a configuration in which an organic layer is interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. Generally, a transparent material is used in the first electrode, and a metal material is used in the second electrode.
Patent Document 1 discloses the technique of a light-emitting device using such organic EL. In the technique of Patent Document 1, the second electrode is provided only in a portion of a pixel in order to provide a display device using an organic EL with optical transparency (see-through performance). In such a structure, since a region located between a plurality of second electrodes transmits light, the display device is capable of having optical transparency. Meanwhile, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a light-transmitting insulating film is formed between the plurality of second electrodes in order to define a pixel. Examples of materials of the insulating film of Patent Document 1 include an inorganic material such as a silicon oxide and a resin material such as an acrylic resin.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses forming a second electrode in a mesh shape and specifying the mesh pitch, thereby improving the visibility of an image passed through the light-emitting device.